As disclosed in German patent document 10 2005 039 818, an apparatus for machining rotates the workpiece about a normally vertical axis, the A-axis, and a tool holder that can pivot about a normally horizontal X-axis while being moveable along a vertical Y-axis toward and away from the rotating workpiece. The holder can interact with a magazine of tools to switch out the tool is using. This holder is typically mounted at one end in the machine frame and has a free end carrying a chuck adapted to hold the tool.